Joven Death
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Un amor, uno que por tanto tiempo se ha encontrado escondido, pero por este mismo amor, ha cometido una serie de acciones, de las cuales no se siente orgullos, lastimar a sus amigos, a la chica con la que sale, son algunos ejemplos. Pero hasta que la lastima a ella se da cuenta que quizás, seria mejor que ella se alejara de él, por su propia seguridad


**Un pequeño one-shot de KidxChrona, si, ya hace mucho que no escribía algo romántico de este par, disfrútenlo**

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen sino a Ookubo Atsushi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- La cena estará lista en unos minutos

- Guárdala, voy a salir

- Pero… ya es muy tarde y…

- Acaso te pedí tu opinión – la mujer ya no dijo nada – nos vemos – salió del apartamento, dejando muy preocupada a la chica

Caminaba por las oscuras calles de Death City sin un objetivo establecido, necesitaba aire fresco, despejar su mente, olvidarla a ella y lo que provoca en su interior

Llego a un club nocturno y sin pensarlo dos veces entro, un buen trago le haría olvidar todo

En el lugar se sentó en una mesa muy alejada de todo aquel ajetreo, las personas bailando y bebiendo, observo su trago y lo movió de un lado a otro, ni siquiera tenía ganas de embriagarse hasta olvidarla

En qué momento inicio todo, ¿Por qué siente aquello?, para muchos aquel sentimiento es de lo más normal, el más maravilloso, tanto que puedes olvidar los malos ratos, para él, se convertía en la causa de sus penas y no dormir y también por culpa de aquel sentimiento ha hecho cosas horribles, no solo a sus amigos, también a ella

Se recargo en el respaldo de aquel sillón y cerro sus ojos, recordando todo, desde el más preciso momento en que llego a esa ciudad y todo comenzó

* * *

Flash-back – hace tres meses –

Un peli negro con tres características líneas blancas a la mitad de su cabellera discutía con su padre

- Yo voy a irme

- Kid-kun, toma las cosas con calma, aún es demasiado pronto para querer ir a Death City es un lugar muy grande y…

- ¿Demasiado pronto?, padre tengo la edad suficiente como para cuidarme yo solo, en esa ciudad está el Shibusen la mejor universidad, de la cual tu eres el director, yo no veo el problema

- Sé que eres capaz, pero reconsidéralo, Shibusen no es la única universidad de Nevada

- No me importa, ya he tomada mi decisión y me iré mañana mismo – y con esa última respuesta, Kid salió del despacho de su padre, chocando con cierta peli rosa que se disculpó – aunque no fuera su culpa – el peli negro la ignoro y se fue

- Chrona-chan, pasa – la susodicha asintió y entro, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella – ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Death-sama, yo… escuche lo que le decía al joven y… este…

- Quieres ir con él – Chrona se sonrojo al haber sido descubierta, al padre de Kid le causo un poco de gracia, él sabía perfectamente lo que ella sentía hacia su hijo – me parece una fantástica idea, no me gustaría que se fuera solo, necesita de alguien que lo cuide, por muy mayor que sea, y tú eres perfecta para llevar a cabo esa tarea, Chrona-chan – los ojos de la peli rosa brillaron de emoción, podría estar al lado de Kid, hizo una reverencia y agradeció mucho al padre del peli negro, salió del despacho rumbo a preparar su maleta – los jóvenes de hoy, espero que Kid pueda valorar como antes…

* * *

El día en que Death the Kid debía partir para Death City llego más pronto de lo previsto, y el muchacho seguía sin dar su brazo a torcer, la decisión estaba hecha, no le sorprendió que fuera de su casa lo esperase un flamante auto negro, al igual que largas filas de mucamas y mayordomos

Ya en frente del auto su padre le esperaba, Kid estaba seguro que su padre ya no intentaría nada, pero se preguntaba que lo haría cambiar de decisión

Antes de entrar en el auto una voz tan conocida le hizo detenerse, se giró para encontrarse con la peli rosa que no vestía su uniforme sino un precioso vestido de primavera el cual le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla. Kid no pudo evitar pasar sus ojos de abajo hacia arriba, pero luego agito su cabeza y furioso hablo

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Yo… este… iré con usted Joven Death, su padre… me ha dado permiso

- ¿Mi padre? – rio un poco – y porque él te ha dejado, yo debo llevarte como equipaje extra o de mascota – tal comentario hirió a la joven peli rosa, y cayó en cuenta de que nunca le había pedido su opinión a Kid

- Kid-kun, no seas grosero, Chrona-chan solo…

- No se preocupe Death-sama – intervino la peli rosa, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres – el joven tiene razón, yo… no se lo consulte… será mejor que vuelva a mis deberes… lamento mucho el retrasarlo, no quiero que por mi culpa no llegue al aeropuerto, le deseo el mejor de los viajes – hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta para entrar a la casa

Kid solo bufo al ver la expresión de su padre por la escena que había armado, respirando profundamente le hablo a Chrona

- Ya sube, que se nos hace tarde – Chrona asintió y rápidamente entro al auto después de Kid. Antes de que arrancara el vehículo, el padre de Kid les dijo unas últimas palabras

- Cuídense, es una ciudad grande, cualquier problema no duden en llamarme

- Claro – dijo Kid, Chrona asintió y se despidió del hombre

Chrona observaba el paisaje, nunca había salido de la casa, realmente era maravilloso poder conocer un poco más del lugar donde vives, cada reacción de la peli rosa fue vista por Kid que molesto se giró al otro lado

En el aeropuerto Chrona esperaba al peli negro, quien traía los pasajes, según el horario del papel, el vuelo partía dentro de 30 min, aun había tiempo, pero la peli rosa se encontraba nerviosa. Ella noto la mirada de algunas personas, más específicamente de señoritas, pero no la veían a ella sino al peli negro que leía muy entretenido, la peli rosa no entendía, acaso seria que Kid tenía algo en la cara

La voz de una señorita se escuchó por una bocina, dando el anuncio para abordar el avión.

Buscaron sus asientos y al parecer serian solo ellos dos, pero Chrona no podía dejar de estar nerviosa, ¿Cómo podía volar esa cosa?

Sus manos temblaban y se abrazó a sí misma, pronto pasaría todo, pronto…

Un tacto cálido rodeo sus hombros, era nada más y nada menos que Kid, rodeándola con su brazo y acercándola más a él

- Joven… yo…

- Silencio, es la primera vez que haces esto, no te preocupes que no se va a caer, yo te cuidare – aquellas palabras reconfortaron a Chrona, pegándose un poco más a Kid y cerrar sus ojos

- Gracias… Joven Death… - se durmió

El vuelo fue muy tranquilo y en ningún momento la peli rosa se despertó, pero para Kid lo que hizo y estar en esa posición con Chrona era realmente molesto. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?, de un momento a otro se convirtió en un caballero y sobre todo ¿Por qué con ella?

El capitán aviso que todos permanecieran en sus asientos, Kid abrocho su cinturón y con cuidado de no despertar a Chrona abrocho el suyo, vio a la joven que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, sin pensarlo acaricio la mejilla de la peli rosa, no era suave, ni muy blanca y hermosa como la de una chica, aun así, ¿Por qué siempre tenía una expresión tan calmada?

Bajaron del avión y Chrona iba paso a paso, cuidando no resbalarse en algún escalón, ya en tierra firme, siguió de cerca al pelinegro, fuera del aeropuerto otro flamante auto los esperaba

Esta vez lo que Chrona observaba por la ventana no era un pequeño poblado, sino una enorme ciudad, restaurantes, tiendas de ropa, centro comerciales, parques, muchas personas, enfocando mas su vista, a lo lejos pudo notar que entre todos los edificios resaltaba uno, de seguro era el Shibusen, universidad verdaderamente prestigiosa y a la cual Kid asistiría en dos semanas

El auto se detuvo en una sección de apartamentos, demasiado lujosos y también caros, ahora ya no vivirían en una enorme casa, pero si en un espacioso piso. El conductor les indico donde se encontraba su nuevo hogar y entrego las llaves a Kid

Kid y Chrona caminaron un poco y subieron por el levador dejándolos en el penúltimo piso el número 8, a Chrona le hizo gracia, de solo recordar esa pequeña obsesión del peli negro por la simetría

Enfrente de la puerta el peli negro introdujo la llave y abrió el apartamento, él entro primero seguido por Chrona. Observo el lugar de un lado para otro, buscando algún fallo, pero todo perfecto

- Mi padre no ha cometido ni un solo error, Chrona – la nombrada se giró a ver al peli negro – quiero que veas bien el lugar, de esta manera siempre debe de estar la casa, has entendido

- Si… hare mi mejor esfuerzo Joven Death, déjelo todo en mis manos, hare que su estadía en Death City sea realmente placentera – sonrió dulcemente la peli rosa

Fin del Flash-back

* * *

Abrió sus ojos y vio a una hermosa chica de cabellera violeta que se le insinuaba, él la ignoro y de un trago se bebió el líquido del vaso

Claro que aquella sexy mujer no se iba a dar por vencida, cruzo la pista de baile hasta donde estaba Kid y sin pedir permiso se sentó a su lado

- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? – dijo de manera seductora la mujer – por que tan solo?, un chico tan guapo como tú… debes de estar realmente aburrido… - en este punto aquella mujer se pegaba a Kid de manera descarada, para exhibir mas sus pechos, lo cual ni inmuto al chico

- ¿Y tú?, ¿qué quieres?, por lo que me doy cuenta solo eres una mujer que quiere un poco de diversión por algo de dinero, que tal si mejor te doy el dinero y me evitas este mal rato – una sonora bofetada se escuchó al terminar la música y todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Kid y a la mujer de cabellera violeta que se iba molesta

Kid toco su mejilla y sonrió socarronamente, una bofetada eso ni siquiera se comparaba a los golpes que Maka le dio hace dos días

Se levantó del sillón dejo dinero para pagar la bebida y salió del lugar, un lugar como ese no le ayudaba a olvidar y mucho menos a aclarar sus pensamientos

Regresar a la casa sería una estúpida idea, tal vez podría hablar con Soul, saco su teléfono y marco el número del peli blanco

Solo dos meses de conocerse y realmente se podían entender uno con el otro, al igual que con Black-Star, aunque siempre fuera un dolor de cabeza, él también entendía a Kid, a veces…

* * *

Flash-back – hace dos meses en Death City –

Kid comía tranquilamente el desayuno que Chrona le preparo, mientras la mujer se encontraba en la terraza tendiendo la ropa, solo había pasado un mes pero todo iba perfecto. Cada día que llegaba la casa se encontraba limpia y deliciosa comida lo esperaba al igual que una sonriente peli rosa

Sin problemas, y las llamadas constantes de su padre habían cesado por fin, le dio un último trago a su café, para levantarse de la mesa e ir a lavarse los dientes, Chrona dejo lo que estaba haciendo y recogió los platos para llevarlos al fregadero, el peli negro ya estaba a punto de salir, pero la voz de la peli rosa lo detuvo a medio camino

- ¿Qué pasa? – Chrona se acercó y le extendió la caja del almuerzo – a esto… - tomo la caja, no muy convencido – gracias…

- No hay de que – sonrió dulcemente – ¿que desea para cenar?

- Nada, hoy llegara más tarde, pero termina tus demás tareas y ve a comprar más despensa que ya se está acabando

- Entendido, que tenga un buen día, joven Death – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia, Kid asintió y salió del apartamento – a terminar de colgar la ropa

Como todos los días un flamante auto negro lo esperaba a las afueras del edificio, listo para llevarlo a la escuela

Por la ventana observaba las calles, como siempre personas de aquí para allá, estudiantes apurados por no llegar, familias paseando, lo de siempre, era simplemente aburrido

El flamante auto se detuvo frente al Shibusen y sin esperar a que el chofer le abriera bajo, le dijo lo mismo que a Chrona para que no pasara por él

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero en cuanto llego al último escalón, escucho un estruendo y después como alguien era arrojado al otro lado de la escuela

Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Black-Star, excelente en todo tipo de artes marciales y exhibicionista ni se diga, el gran ore-sama ha hecho acto de presencia, una frase muy típica y que si la escuchas sabes quién es. El peli negro volteo a ver al pobre chico que quedo hecho picadillo, retar al peli azul a una pelea debía de ser una buena locura o simplemente para molestarlo, en el simple mes que lleva en la escuela, nadie ha dejado en K.O al peli azul

También escucho lo vas de Tsubaki la mejor amiga de Black-star, como siempre trataba de calmarlo para evitar otra visita a detención

Iba a seguir su camino, pero la voz de sus primas hizo que se detuviera, las gemelas Thompson, que más que gemelas, el diría mellizas

- ¡KID! – se acercaron a donde el peli negro – ¿Chrona vino contigo? – pregunto Liz

- No, se quedó en limpiando la casa

- ¡¿QUE?!, hoy no es mi día, tenía ganas de llevarla de compras

- Así es Kid-kun, deberías dejar que Chrona-chan venga, onee-chan quiere comprarle un montón de ropa, además yo quiero mostrarle mi gran colección de jirafas de peluche, jejeje

- Ella no tiene tiempo para esas cosas, está muy ocupada – iba a continuar con su andar, pero ambas hermanas se dirigieron una mirada misteriosa y tomaron al muchacho por cada brazo llevándoselo lo más lejos de las personas

En los jardines del Shibusen, cerca de una fuente liberaron al peli negro, impidiendo que escapara a sus clases

- Kid, hemos sido pacientes, pero creo que es una exageración

- Así es, mantienes a Chrona-chan como tu prisionera – Patty ilustro su explicación con unos dibujos, mostrando a Kid como un brujo despiadado y a Chrona como una dulce princesa – Kid-kun eres malvado – le mostro la lengua

- No se dé qué me hablan – se hizo el desentendido y comenzó a caminar, pero Liz lo jalo del brazo – Elizabeth ya basta – se soltó del agarre – las decisiones que tengan que ver con respecto a mi vida o la de Chrona es algo que yo solo elijo y te pido amablemente que te alejes de esto – se escuchó la campana – me voy o no llegare a tiempo a clases – Liz ya no intento detenerlo, prefirió dejar que se fuera, tratar con él era mucho más difícil que con un niño

- ¿Onee-chan? – hablo Patty preocupada

- Déjalo, vámonos ya, que nosotras aun estamos trabajando y pueden descontarnos el sueldo

- Está bien, Onee-chan – ya dentro de las oficinas del Shibusen, Patty hablo una última vez con su hermana mayor

- Le dimos mucho tiempo, pero es un grosero, después de clases iremos a ver a Chrona, pero no digas nada, es un secreto

- Si, shh…

* * *

Las horas de clase pasaron de lo más normal, excepto por los constantes gritos de Black-star que se escuchaban desde el otro lado del pasillo

Para el almuerzo, se mantuvo alejado no tenía ganas de discutir con Liz y Patty de nuevo, pero sus intentos de estar solo se vieron opacadas por la repentina llegada de Maka y Soul, la oji verde saludo al peli negro, y en cuanto vio el almuerzo del susodicho no dudo en verlo de pies a cabeza

- Pasa algo, Maka? – pregunto Kid

- Puedo probar algo de tu comida – el peli negro asintió confundido. La oji verde tomo un poco de omelet y en cuanto lo comió salieron estrellas en sus ojos – delicioso, Kid, realmente cocinas genial, no creí que tuvieras estas habilidades, en vez de ser abogado deberías dedicarte a la gastronomía

- No, me gusta la carrera que elegí

- Vaya, que desperdicio, ya que – la pareja se sentó al lado de Kid y en ese momento Black-star y Tsubaki llegaron

Una que otra charla cualquiera, risas, las pelas entre Black-star y Kid, Maka-chops dirigidos al peli azul y peli blanco y constantes robos a la comida del peli negro

Pero una chica con una linda cabellera corta rosa se les acerco, en cuanto Kid la vio, se paró de su lugar, disculpándose con los presentes, la peli rosa alcanzo a Kid y comenzaron a tener una conversación, que comenzó a tomar un grado de intensidad muy elevado, lo siguiente que vieron fue a la chica peli rosa derramar lágrimas y alejarse de Kid

- Y volvió a hacer llorar a Kim, realmente no es para nada cool

- Es cierto…

- ¿Gue gaban?* – pregunto Black-star con montones de comida en la boca (*¿de qué hablan?)

- Kid-kun no se ha portado amable con Kim desde hace una semana

- Su relación comenzó unos días después de entrar y él la trate peor que a su zapato, es un grosero – mastico furiosa un sándwich. Levantándose también de su lugar se fue a la biblioteca

- Nos vemos luego Black-star, Tsubaki – se despidió Soul, siguiendo a Maka

- Hasta luego

* * *

En el camino, la oji verde y el peli blanco llegaron a la biblioteca, lugar que Maka adoraba, ella se fue hasta lo más lejos posible para evitar que la vieran. Y están segura de que se encontraban solo ella y Soul, empezó a armar tremendo borlote, alegando de cuan grosero y poco caballeroso se portaba Kid, cuando él no era así

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- Iré a su casa hoy, hablare seriamente con él, y lo obligare a que se disculpe con Kim, realmente me sorprende que se porte así

- Aun no lo conocemos del todo

- No, no, el primer día que nos conocimos, demostró ser educado y caballeroso, incluso cuando Kim le pidió salir, acepto y hasta ahora nunca hubo quejas, no sé qué paso ahora, pero eso sí, de que Kid me escucha, me escucha

- Maka, no te metas en problemas que no te conciernen – pero ella no lo escucho

* * *

En el apartamento de Kid, Chrona regaba las plantas, ya había lavado los platos, sacudió un poco, tendió la cama del peli negro, descolgó y plancho la ropa y ya había ido por la despensa, al parecer su día había sido realmente simple, ¿Qué podría hacer ahora?

Escucho el timbre de la puerta, dejando lo que estaba haciendo se acercó, para encontrarse con un par de lindas y simpáticas rubias que no veía desde hace un tiempo

- Hola Chrona, ¡Chrona-chan! – saludaron las Thompson y Patty se abalanzaba sobre Chrona, tirándola en el piso

- Señoritas Thompson, ¿a qué se debe la visita? – pregunto la peli rosa, levantándose con todo y Patty en la espalda

- No, nada de señoritas, tú sabes cuál es nuestro nombre – Chrona suspiro y algo avergonzada dijo

- Es bueno verlas de nuevo Liz y Patty – Liz no puedo evitar abrazarla también, se veía tan adorable sonrojada – me asfixio…

- ¡PERDON! – dijeron las dos rubias, Chrona dio grandes bocanadas de aire – ¿estás bien? – pregunto Liz

- Jejeje, dejamos Chrona-chan como un globo desinflado, jejeje

- Estoy bien… enserio… - ya recuperado el aliento, les indico que pasaran – desean algo de beber o comer, el joven Death aún no ha llegado y…

- No vinimos a ver a Kid

- Así es Chrona-chan, hemos venido por ti, para secuestrarte, jejeje

- ¿Qué?, ¿secuestrarme?

- Correcto, ve cámbiate ese uniforme, que te llevaremos de compras, necesitas salir un poco mas

- Pero yo… - antes de responder, ambas rubias se llevaron a Chrona a su habitación, buscando en el armario de la peli rosa un vestido bonito, a Liz casi le da un ataque al solo encontrar uniformes y el vestido que Chrona se llevó al llegar a la ciudad – Liz, ¿estás bien?

- Onee-chan va a explotar, ejejeje

- ¡INCONSEBIBLE!, Patty, la situación es peor de lo que creía, ella no solo necesita salir, sino también un guardarropa completo – como si fuera un general en plena batalla, salió del cuarto, indicándole a Patty que cambiara de ropa a Chrona, ya que ella debía hacer una llamada

En la sala, Liz buscaba el teléfono de su tío, cuando lo encontró marco y espero el tono

**- Kid-kun?**

**- Lo siento, pero soy Liz**

**- ¡LIZ-CHAN!, cuanto tiempo, ¿cómo han estado?**

**- Muy bien, pero, necesito un pequeño favor este… jejeje**

**- Van a ir de compras**

**- Sí, pero no es para nosotras, sino para Chrona, ella esta falta de un guardarropa para salir, y no creo que este bien que solo tenga sus uniformes**

**- Tienes razón, no te preocupes, ahora mismo te enviare el dinero a la tarjeta, pero modérate, de acuerdo**

**- Confía en mí, bueno, nos vemos, recuerda que iremos para navidad, bye-bye –**colgó el teléfono, y en ese instante Chrona salía junto con Patty – bien, andando, que hoy será un día ocupado – a Chrona esas palabras le daban miedo, nunca había ido de compras con Liz y Patty, pero por lo que había escuchado, era algo que nadie haría por segunda vez

* * *

El peli negro llego a su apartamento más temprano de lo que pensó, Kim no dejo de seguirlo ni un solo momento, se hartó de su persecución y mejor prefirió regresar a su casa. Al abrir la puerta espero la cálida bienvenida de Chrona, pero ni señales de la mujer, la llamo varias veces, pero no apareció, ¿habrá salido?, fue lo único que se le ocurrió, a menos que…

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Chrona entraba con una expresión de terror en su rostro, en la vida, ni aunque la amenazaran con un arma, volvía a salir con ellas de compras…

Vio al joven peli negro, y se disculpó enormemente por haberse ido sin su permiso

- No hay problema, te dije que hoy iba a llegar tarde, así que fue mi culpa en realidad

- Entiendo, ¿desea algo de cenar en especial? – pregunto Chrona ya en la cocina, colocándose el mandil

- Cualquier cosa esta bien y después que termines prepárame el baño

- Si, enseguida – la peli rosa preparo una rápida cena, y se la dio al peli negro, después de eso se fue a preparar el baño para Kid

Termino de comer y para facilitar el trabajo de Chrona, llevo los platos a la cocina y escucho que tocaban la puerta, se acercó y al abrirla, esquivo una enorme enciclopedia

Vio a la joven oji-verde que emanaba furia, otro libro y de nueva cuenta se hizo a un lado

- Deja de moverte – reclamo la chica - ¿Por qué tratas de esa manera a Kim?

- Eso no es de tu… - y en ese momento apareció Chrona, que con una simple y común frase hizo enojar más a Maka

- El baño está listo… Buenas noches, ¿necesitaban algo? – y en menos de 5 segundos Death the Kid se encontraba semiinconsciente en el piso, Chrona asustada se acercó al peli negro y Maka era detenida por Soul

Las gemelas Thompson hicieron su triunfal acto de presencia, pero al ver tal escena ante sus ojos, no entendía nada, hasta que observaron ciertas variables con las cuales entendieron lo sucedido

1. Kid inconsciente con una enorme guía telefónica a un lado

2. Una Chrona preocupada

3. Maka con otro libro en mano

4. Soul deteniendo a la oji-verde

Después de un par de horas de explicación por parte de Liz y que Chrona con ayuda de Soul se llevaron a Kid a su habitación para que durmiera, Maka se disculpó, pero aun así seguía molesta con Kid

Chrona les llevaba algo de té y pastelillos, para después recibir una disculpa por parte de la oji-verde

- No se preocupe, solo ha sido una pequeña confusión – sonrió amablemente – disculpe que no me presentara antes, mi nombre es Chrona Makenshi y trabajo para el Joven Death, es un placer conocerla – dijo la peli rosa, para después hacer una ligera reverencia

- Maka Albarn, un gusto Chrona

- Soul E. Evans, un gusto – Chrona sonrió y estaba a punto de irse, pero Liz la detuvo, comenzando a reclamarle por haberlas dejado en el centro comercial y con todas las bolsas, que eran nada más que su ropa, la peli rosa sonrió nerviosamente y trato de zafarse, pero no lo logro

- Disculpen que las interrumpa – hablo Maka – quizás suene algo tonto, pero, Liz, Patty, ya conocían a Chrona?

- Si, desde hace… ¿hace cuánto, Patty?

- 8 años, onee-chan, igual que el numero favorito de Kid-kun – indico Patty con sus manos

- Eso es mucho tiempo, ¿entonces Chrona ha trabajado para la familia de Kid desde pequeña?

- Sí, pero comenzó de manera oficial cuando cumplió los 12 – respondió Kid, que parecía ya estaba mejor, Chrona fue a donde él, pero Kid no permitió que se le acercara más – estoy bien, solo fue un golpe – volteo a ver a la oji-verde – Maka, por la guía telefónica deduzco a que viniste y la respuesta es no, mejor regresa a tu casa

- Espera un momento Kid – el peli negro la ignoro y se encerró en el baño, se escuchó el seguro y la regadera encendida

- Disculpen que me entrometa pero… - dijo Chrona algo nerviosa – ahora mismo lo mejor sería hacer caso a lo que el joven le dijo Albarn-sama – la oji-verde se le quedo viendo sorprendida – no me lo tome a mal, es solo que… este… quizás debería de volver mañana, y hablar con él ya que este más tranquilo – Maka asintió, y se levantó del sillón, ya en la salida, le agradeció su hospitalidad a Chrona – no es nada Albarn-sama, ha sido un verdadero gusto conocer a los amigos del joven, eso me deja más tranquila

Fin del Flash-back

* * *

Parado frente a una cancha de baloncesto esperaba al peli-blanco, escucho pasos acercarse y no tuvo que voltear para asegurarse de quien se trataba

Ambos sentados en una banca observaban a la nada, tratando de encontrar algo que decir, aunque Kid ya se imaginaba algo

- ¿La dejaste, sola? – pregunto Soul

- Si, lo preferente es que me encuentre lo más alejado de ella

- Es un poco tarde para que pienses eso, no la dejas que hable con otros, y cuando Maka la saca a pasear te vuelves un esquizofrénico – Kid agacho la cabeza – querer a alguien no es nada malo, pero, no dejarla salir…

- Por eso mismo, vine contigo, ella ya no va a vivir conmigo ni a trabajar más para mi familia y…

- Tratar de huir de la realidad que creaste no te expiara por tus pecados – la voz de Maka se escuchó claramente. Ambos voltearon, encontrándose con la oji-verde en pijama y con una manta encima de ella – lo preferente seria disculparte, decirle la verdad y que ella elija su propio camino. Por mucho tiempo la has tenido como tu muñequita de cristal y esa muñequita ya la rompiste sabes

- Creí haberte dicho que solo tenía que hablar contigo, pero parece que no se puede, verdad Soul – dijo Kid algo molesto

- Maka y yo vivimos juntos, era bastante obvio que se preocuparía si su prometido sale a las 2:00 AM para reunirse con alguien en un parque tan desolado – respondió Soul serio

- En todo caso, sabes cuan preocupada debe estar ahora, tú tratando de lamentarte y que te expíen de las culpas, no tienes vergüenza – dijo muy molesta, resistiendo las ganas de golpearlo hasta que le ardieran los nudillos

- Perfecto, me voy, se ve que ustedes no entienden nada – se levantó de la banca y se alejó del par

- El único que no entiende, eres tú – hablo alto Maka, sin importarla despertar a los vecinos – ella te quiere – Kid se detuvo, pero hablo sin darle la cara a Maka

- Es cierto… me quiere, como se quiere a un hermano – Maka estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero Kid se alejó, perdiéndose entra la oscuridad de la noche. Maka suspiro, ese chico no entendía de razones. Soul rodeo sus hombros y ella hablo

- Si tan solo, escuchara lo que Chrona tiene que decirle

- ¿Que está molesta, por lo que le hizo? –Maka negó – entonces…

- Ella lo único que quiere decirle, son sus sentimientos, es todo

* * *

Kid continuo caminando, necesitaba aclarar más su mente, la plática con Soul no fue lo que esperaba

- ¡JOVEN DEATH, ESPERE! – se detuvo, girándose, para encontrar a Chrona que corría apresuradamente. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo abrazo – me alegra encontrarlo, está bien, no tiene ningún rasguño – reviso de pies a cabeza al peli negro – parece que no – saco de su bolsa una bufanda y se la puso al muchacho – volvamos a casa, aquí no es seguro

- ¿Porque? – Chrona no entendía – te dije que iría a caminar, ¿con que derecho me has seguido?

- Con el derecho, que es mi deber cuidarlo, y protegerlo. No me importa si lo desobedecí, pero hay momentos, en que es más importante salvar la vida de una persona a seguir una orden – tomo la mano de Kid y comenzaron a caminar

- Chrona… - ella no hablo, continuo caminando - ¿Por qué no me odias? – detuvo su andar – si sabes, que lo que te hice hace días es algo, que nunca me imaginé llegar a hacer. Por ello Maka me golpeo, tuve suerte de que no me dejare hospitalizado hace un rato que fui a su casa. Chrona yo, de verdad lo lamento

- No hay nada de que disculparse. No estoy molesta – dijo Chrona, girándose para verlo y mostrándole una de sus tantas gentiles sonrisas – regresemos, ¿sí?

- Deja de fingir, sé que estas molesta, me odias, sientes repulsión por mí – se soltó del agarre de Chrona – la única razón por la que viniste por mí, es para echarme en cara lo que paso y después decirle a mi padre, eso es lo que quieres hacer

- No, jamás lo haría

- Entonces, dímelo, ¿Por qué no estas molesta?, ¿Por qué no te has vengado de mí?

- Porque le quiero, por eso – las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir – simplemente, lo que paso ese día, no es algo que quiera olvidar, porque no sé, si es algo triste o deba estar feliz por lo que paso. – Kid quedo sorprendido – mis sentimientos por usted, han ido cambiando con el tiempo. Tanto que cuando me entere que había terminado con Kim-san me di cuenta, que yo le quiero

- Chrona…

- Y la verdad es que… no sé si usted siente lo mismo que yo, pero – seco las lágrimas con la manga de su saco – me hace feliz poder decirle esto. No espero que cambie algo entre nosotros por lo que le dije, soy feliz con poder seguir trabajando a su lado, pero si a usted le causa algún inconveniente, no me opondré a regresar a la Mansión Gallows – las palabras de Chrona eran tan sinceras, que habían provocado calma en el agitado corazón de Kid. Tomo el brazo de Chrona y la jalo para darle un fuerte abrazo, que sorprendió a la mujer – Joven Death…

- Kid… recuerdas, soy Kid – ella asintió – realmente eres una mujer muy extraña… pero también muy comprensiva y adorable. Chrona te quiero y de verdad lamento lo que te hice – se separó y la vio directo a los ojos – no quiero volver hacerte sufrir, perdóname

- Está bien, joven De… quiero decir Kid-kun – ambos sonrieron y compartieron otro cálido abrazo – regresemos sí, no quiero que pesques un resfriado

- Entendido – después de aquella dulce confesión. Los malentendidos quedaron resueltos y una nueva etapa en la relación de este par de jóvenes dio inicio, de una manera bastante curiosa a mi parecer. Pero realmente ¿todo sería tan fácil como eso?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Fin?**

**Una pequeña historia, un poco confusa, pero una idea que me pasó por la cabeza una linda tarde del miércoles. Nos vemos**


End file.
